


Let's dance

by twoheartsx



Series: Yut-Lung healing [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Angst, The ends a bit angsty, set after the end of the manga and garden of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yut-Lung finally accepts Blanca's offer to dance and makes a choice that wakes both of them from this dream





	Let's dance

Yut-Lung was seated at the bar, sipping on the fruity drink Blanca had bought him. They often came to this place for drinks. Blanca liked to dance with a lot of the pretty women here too. Yut-Lung always found it a bit funny to see the retired assassin dancing like a gentleman with pretty young girls. Yut-Lung watched as Blanca danced with a girl around Yut-Lung’s age. She had long hair which Yut-Lung did not miss. He’d thought about dancing a few times but decided he’d stick to the bar. He was enjoying his drink too much to get up. He finished his drink and waved the bartender over. The guy was cute and close to Yut-Lung’s age. He also found Yut-Lung attractive and would give him half priced, and sometimes, free drinks. 

“You want another?” The guy asked. Yut-Lung nodded his head. 

“I’ve never had any drinks like this before I came here.” Yut-Lung admitted. He’d only ever had wine, but he really liked these drink. 

“Well, hope they’re to your satisfaction.” The bartender replied, setting the drink in front of Yut-Lung. 

“Very satisfying.” Yut-Lung purred. He was slightly tipsy and felt like having a bit of some fun. Not too much since he had to go home with Blanca, but a little flirting never hurt. 

“What’s your name? I always see you in here with Blanca.” Most of the locals knew Blanca by name. He’d been staying in the Caribbean for quite some time. 

“Yut-Lung.” He replied and took a sip of his drink. “I’m friends with Blanca. I fell on some hard times and he’s been helping me out.” 

“You wanna talk about it?” The bartender asked. Yut-Lung shrugged. 

“Not much to say. I’m doing some soul searching.” Yut-Lung didn’t feel like going into details. His past wasn’t easy to discuss and he doubted this man really needed to know it. 

“Well I hope you find what you’re looking for and if you ever need someone.” The man wrote down his number and handed it to Yut-Lung. 

“Thank you.” Yut-Lung took the number and shoved it into his pants pocket. He wasn’t sure if he’d call. He was still learning the whole caring thing. Blanca, as stoic and monotone as he could be, was somewhat good at teaching kindness. Yut-Lung thought it might do Blanca some good to practice kindness more himself. Not just the type to win a girl to his bed. 

“How’s the moon dragon?” Blanca asked as he took his seat next to Yut-Lung. 

“Drunk.” Was all Yut-Lung said before smiling at Blanca. 

“I can tell.” Blanca replied and took a sip of Yut-Lung’s drink. “I’ll help you finish it so at least you can walk home.” 

“That’s kind of you.” Yut-Lung ran his hand through his short hair. He watched as Blanca sipped the drink and looked around the bar. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the Caribbean.” Blanca said and looked over at Yut-Lung. “I’m even more happy that you’re doing better. In little ways I see it.” 

“Honestly in little ways I can feel it.” Yut-Lung replied. He could, truly. He found himself happier most days. 

“I’m proud of you.” Blanca finished off the drink and pushed the glass away. “You should be proud of yourself too.” 

“I am.” Yut-Lung nodded his head and poked Blanca’s shoulder. “Enough about me. You look like you were having fun on the dance floor.” 

“Dancing is fun. You should try it sometime.” Blanca replied. Yut-Lung arched a brow and shook his head. 

“Are you inviting me to dance with you?” Yut-Lung asked. Blanca stood up and took Yut-Lung’s hand. 

“Yes,” Blanca replied and helped Yut-Lung into his feet. “Would the moon dragon care for a dance?” 

“Sure why not.” Yut-Lung followed Blanca onto the dance floor. The song that was currently playing was a more up beat song. Yut-Lung let his body move to the music, careful not to run into anyone or fall over in his tipsy state. Blanca was right, it was fun. The song changed to a slower song and Yut-Lung felt Blanca pull him into a hug as they slowly danced together. 

“This was fun.” Yut-Lung whispered. Blanca hummed and nodded his head. “Can we get out of here? I wanna talk to you about something.” 

“Of course.” Blanca could tell by the look on Yut-Lung’s face that whatever it was had been a serious choice. He paid for their drinks and carefully lead Yut-Lung out of the bar. They started walking up the beach. 

“I’ve been thinking it might be good if I went back to America.” Yut-Lung said, glancing over at Blanca. “You’ve been kind to me. You’ve helped me this past year and for that I’m so thankful.” 

“You don’t want to stay?” Blanca asked, frowning. He saw tears forming in Yut-Lung’s eyes. 

“I do. I really like being here and staying with you, but I know you can’t enjoy yourself with me around.” Yut-Lung took a deep breath. He suddenly regretted drinking. He’d always been so emotional drunk. 

“What do you mean?” Blanca asked. He was so confused. What did Yut-Lung mean by that?

“You haven’t been bring girls home since I’ve been staying with you. I know you’re trying to respect me, but I don’t want to be in the way of you enjoying your retirement.” Yut-Lung wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“You don’t have to leave.” Blanca pulled Yut-Lung into another hug. “I don’t want you to go yet.” 

“I’ll stay a bit longer. I can’t hide here, behind you forever. I need to go back to New York eventually.” Yut-Lung whispered. It hurt but it was the truth. He needed to face Sing and say sorry, just as he had done with Blanca and Eiji. 

“You will. Just stay here with me a little longer.” Blanca whispered back. He wasn’t ready to lose the person who’d kept him company these past few months. He wasn’t ready to watch Yut-Lung walk away, because both knew that this was the last time they’d see each other. If Yut-Lung left now, he wouldn’t come back. 

Just for a bit longer they’ll stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to just be soft but the ending just happened. I'm interested in which way you guys want this story to go. Should Yut-Lung go back to America or stay with Blanca?


End file.
